parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Objects/Mike in a Mess
Cast * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Heather (Over the Hedge) as Henrietta (does not speak) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (mentioned) * James' Driver as Himself Transcript Little John and Jasmine are enjoying their new job in the jungle, but they do look old fashioned and need new coats. Mike Wazowski was very rude whenever he saw them. "Ugh. What dirty objects," he would say. At last, Little John lost patience. "Mike," he asked, "why are you green?" "I am a splendid monster," answered Mike, "ready for anything. You never see me dirty." "Oh," said Little John innocently, "that's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready, I suppose." Mike went redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his women. At the end of the line, Mike left his women and got ready for his next load. It was a slow goods, stopping at every station to pick up and set down monkeys. Mike hated slow goods runs. "Dirty monkeys from dirty sidings. Yecch!" Starting with only a few, he picked up more and more monkeys at each station, till he had a long line. At first, the monkeys behaved well, but Mike bumped them so crossly, that they were determined to pay him back. Presently, they approached the top of Pongo's hill. Heavy goods animals halt here to pin down their brakes. Mike had had an accident with monkeys before, and should have remembered this." "Wait, Mike, wait!" said the driver, but Mike wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he'd say to Little John when they next met. The monkeys' chance had come. "Hurrah! Hurrah!" they laughed, and banging each other, they pushed him down the hill. "On! On! On!" laughed the monkeys. "I've got to stop! I've got to stop!" groaned Mike. Through the station they thundered, disaster lay ahead. CRASH! Something sticky splashed all over Mike. He had run into two tar barrels, and was black from head to toe. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar barrels and some monkeys were all to pieces. Little John and Baloo were sent to help, and came as quickly as they could. "Look here, Baloo," exclaimed Little John, "whatever is that dirty object?" "That's Michael Wazowski, didn't you know?" "It's Mike's shape," said Little John. "But Mike is a splendid green monster, and you never see him dirty." Mike pretended he hadn't heard. Little John and Baloo cleared away the unhurt monkeys, and helped Mike home. Roger Radcliffe met them. "Well done, Baloo and Little John!" He turned to Mike. "Fancy letting your monkeys run away, I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen, you must be cleaned at once! Little John shall have a new coat." "Please, sir, can Heather have one, too?" said Little John. "Certainly, Little John." "Oh, thank you, sir. She will be pleased!" All Mike could do was watch Little John as he ran off happily with the news.